Coklat? Untuk Siapa?
by Chiheisen
Summary: Mengharapkan seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke akan menghadiahkan coklat, sama dengan mengharapkan hujan salju turun di atas Sahara. Tapi, suatu hari jelang Valentine, Tenma dan Hakuryuu memergokinya keluar dari toko kue, dengan satu kotak mungil terbungkus manis di tangan./Fic spesial Valentine yang sedikit telat/HakuKyouTen/


.

Coklat? Buat Siapa?

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

**Genre: **Romance (ga romantis), dan Humor (jayus)

.

.

Sore akhir pekan yang cerah. Matahari muncul malu-malu dari balik awan, melebur sisa-sisa salju yang melumuri dahan dan ranting gundul tak berdaun. Embusan angin beku tak banyak mendominasi hari-hari menjelang akhir musim dingin ini.

Dua anak manusia memutuskan keluar sejenak. Meski tetap harus melilitkan syal dan membungkus tubuh dengan jaket, mereka enggan melewatkan cuaca yang indah itu hanya dengan berdiam diri di rumah.

Yang pertama Matsukaze Tenma. Anak lelaki dengan rambut coklat berornamen dua pusaran angin di dua belah kepalanya, menelusuri jalur menuju kota untuk mengajak jalan anjing kesayangannya, Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan lambat-lambat, sehingga Tenma bisa puas menikmati suasana sore tanpa harus terburu-buru mengiringi langkah anjingnya.

Yang kedua, Hakuryuu. Ya, Hakuryuu saja. Maklum, nama keluarga makhluk _terhebat_ nan _ganteng_ _(A/N: harap maklum, author ditodong _white hurricane_ pas nulis bagian ini)_ dengan rambut putih panjang ini tidak ada yang mengetahui. Meskipun begitu, langkah pemuda ini tegap mantap, semantap pemikiran perfeksionisnya yang selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah nomor satu. Bersama senyum Peps*dent yang tidak pernah lepas dari gigi (senyumnya lho yah, bukan Peps*dent-nya), gadis-gadis yang ia lewati tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan sosoknya. Sebagian menganggap dia memesona. Namun sayangnya, sebagian lagi menganggap dia kurang waras.

Jika kita memandang Matsukaze Tenma dari sisi kanannya, dan Hakuryuu dari sisi kirinya, maka kita akan menyadari bahwa keduanya melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan. Bisa ditebak, dalam rentang waktu sekitar lima belas menit ke depan, mata mereka akan saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi, karena langkah keduanya mendadak terhenti saat mata mereka lebih dahulu bersirobok dengan satu sosok yang sangat mereka kenal—dan mereka puja dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, pemuda dengan rambut biru malam berhiaskan seutas buntut yang mencuat di antara rambut jabriknya, sedang berdiri menghadapi sebuah toko kue. Kepala di puncak tubuh jangkung itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, persis maling yang sedang bersiap menjalankan aksi. Melihat tingkahnya itu, bergegas Tenma dan Hakuryuu mencari tempat berlindung, bersembunyi dari sergapan mata kucing Tsurugi. Hati keduanya cenat-cenut, kurang lebih seperti yang digambarkan dalam lagu hits milik sebuah boyband ternama..

Wajar saja. Siapa sih, yang tidak deg-degan saat berhasil memergoki sang gebetan—dengan pipi merah menyala—memasuki sebuah toko yang bagian depannya dipasangi spanduk dan bendera bertemakan Valentine?

Uap putih mengembus dari balik cuping hidung serta kulit bibir yang kedinginan terkumpul di depan muka hingga menutupi pandangan, namun mereka tetap tak berani menguntit Tsurugi ke dalam. Tahu persis bahwa tindakan itu cuma akan berujung dengan terputusnya pasokan napas bagi paru-paru mereka.

Tsurugi memang tak pernah segan-segan, terutama pada dua hama pengganggu yang selama satu tahun terakhir mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari yang normal, sampai abnormal. Mulai dari yang sopan, sampai yang rada mesum. Semua pernah dialaminya.

Sayang, sekeras apapun penolakan Tsurugi, Hakuryuu dan Tenma adalah tipe lelaki sejati yang takkan menyerah mengejar cinta, walau dengan wajah dan tubuh babak belur dihajar massa... eh, tunggu dulu. Kok, bisa sampai dihajar massa? Ya iyalah. Tsurugi Kyousuke adalah anak kesayangan keluarga Tsurugi. Jika berani macam-macam padanya, yang bertindak bukan hanya Tsurugi saja, tapi kakaknya, ayahnya, ibunya, bahkan kakek-neneknya; semua ikut turun tangan.

Kembali pada dua Arjuna yang sedang kebat-kebit menanti sang Srikandi(?) keluar. Hati keduanya sibuk menerka-nerka. Mengenai apa yang sedang ia beli, dan—yang paling penting—kepada siapa hadiah itu diberikan.

Bosan menunggu, Sasuke sudah lama pulas di dekat kaki Tenma. Namun sesaat kemudian, anjing itu membuka matanya sekilas akibat satu sentakan kecil pada kalung lehernya. Didapatinya wajah sang majikan yang tengah menahan napas sembari menaruh satu kepalan tangan di dada.

Hakuryuu, yang juga tengah menyaksikan adegan yang sama dengan Tenma, tak kalah kencang mengikat jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar.

Ya, saudara-saudara. Tsurugi telah melangkah keluar dari toko kue bersama satu kotak kecil berbungkus kertas dan pita biru muda.

_Pasti! Pasti hadiah itu untukku!_

Begitu kurang lebih jeritan hati kedua Arjuna ini.

Tenma dan Hakuryuu berasumsi begitu bukannya tanpa alasan. Meski pendekatan mereka selama ini lebih banyak diwarnai penderitaan, darah, dan air mata, keduanya sama-sama pernah mencicipi manisnya sisi _dere_ dari _Tsun_rugi Kyousuke.

Misalnya, Tenma. Yang pernah didorong Tsurugi sampai jatuh agar kakinya terhindar dari terjangan permainan kasar lawan saat mereka bermain dalam satu tim di pertandingan sepak bola.

Kasar begitu dibilang _dere_? Hm, untuk ukuran seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke, yang begitu tergolong lumayan, lho...

Lalu, Hakuryuu. Yang pernah menerima jawaban manis saat dia 'menembak' Tsurugi, ketika mereka berpisah di God Eden dulu.

"Aku bersyukur bisa datang ke pulau God Eden ini," tangan Hakuryuu bergerak meraih satu tangan milik Tsurugi. "Bukan soal bergabung dengan Fifth Sector, tapi karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu..."

Ingin disambungnya kalimat itu dengan, _"...dan bisa mencintaimu."_ Tapi itu tak dilakukannya. Ia ingin Tsurugi menangkap sendiri perasaan tulus yang menguar dari lubuk hatinya itu

"A-aku juga..." jawab Tsurugi, pelan. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Hakuryuu bergetar. _Mau nampar, mungkin?_

Tapi rupanya tidak. Suara Tsurugi malah terlontar halus saat berucap, "Aku juga bersyukur..., karena dengan bertemu _Matsukaze Tenma_, dan para anggota klub sepak bola Raimon... aku bisa berubah."

Kasihan Hakuryuu. Jawaban yang diterima sungguh melenceng dari yang diharapkan. Tapi Hakuryuu—yang hanya mendengar kata-kata pertama dari ucapan Tsurugi tadi—telinganya telah tersumpal total karena sedang merasakan nikmatnya melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Tsurugi merasa bersyukur bertemu dengannya? Ah, betapa bahagianya bisa berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan orang yang dicinta.

Puas mengenang momen romantis masing-masing, dua anak manusia itu pun secepatnya berbalik meninggalkan TKP. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga—persis motif celana dalam Hakuryuu dan kaus dalam Tenma hari ini—keduanya sibuk bersiap diri untuk menerima hadiah istimewa dari Tsurugi, di tanggal 14 Februari nanti.

Terutama Hakuryuu. Ia sudah berencana untuk membeli seperangkat alat sholat..., _eh salah_. Memang, sih, Hakuryuu berniat untuk sesegeranya melamar Tsurugi jika hadiah itu memang ditujukan untuknya.

Tapi yang lebih penting, adalah membeli pakaian baru. Tak mungkin 'kan, dia yang terhebat ini tetap mengenakan pakaian yang sama untuk menyambut cinta dari sang pujaan? Terutama celana dalam kembang-kembang ini, harus segera diganti, mengingat dia sudah mengenakan benda yang sama selama seminggu belakangan.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hingga sampailah lembaran kalender pada tanggal yang telah ditunggu-tunggu.

Sejak memasuki areal sekolah, Tsurugi sudah dihadang dua anak perempuan dengan kado di tangan mereka, yang lantas ia terima tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Lepas keduanya pergi, dengan ekspresi _cool_ tanpa cela, disimpannya kado itu ke dalam tas, dan meneruskan langkah memasuki gedung megah SMP Raimon.

Namun, tak selesai sampai di situ. Saat ia membuka loker sepatu, empat kado lain pun ternyata sudah menunggu. Tak berbeda dengan dua sebelumnya, kado-kado itu pun digelontor dari loker ke dalam tas. Usai mengganti sepatu, Tsurugi berbalik. Mendapati sosok lain menanti dengan senyum lebar terkembang, tengah mengulurkan tangan kanan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Tenma tanpa mengurangi intensitas senyumnya. _Ah, Tsurugi malu-malu, nih._

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan."

Setelah berucap begitu, Tsurugi pun melangkah pergi melewati punggung Tenma. Lalu tanpa berpaling lagi, menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

_Iya, ya. Tsurugi pasti malu kalau memberikan _itu_ di tengah orang banyak begini, _pikir Tenma Diputuskannya untuk menunggu hingga sekolah bubar. Saat itu, Tsurugi pastilah sudah siap sepenuhnya untuk menyerahkan coklat, cinta, dan perasaannya (serta—kalau bisa—ehemtubuhnyaehem) kepada dirinya.

Kalau Tenma-nya sendiri sih, tak perlu ditanya. Ia sudah lebih dari siap, bahkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya

.

.

.

"Shin-sama..., ini... Mohon terimalah...," suara halus Akane menarik perhatian Tenma dan juga beberapa anak klub sepak bola yang lain.

"Wah, Shindou-senpai hebat!"

"Yang keberapa, nih, Shindou?"

"Yang kesepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau malah lima puluh?"

Beruntun pertanyaan dan pujian mendengung di sekitar pujaan gadis-gadis SMP Raimon itu, bagai suara lebah tanpa sengat.

"Enak, ya jadi Shindou..."

"Lho, memangnya Nishiki-senpai nggak dapat apa-apa dari Midori-san?"

"Dapat sih...," Nishiki menghela napas. "Tapi, siapa yang mau coba-coba mempertaruhkan nyawa mencicipi benda yang tidak jelas bentuk dan rupanya itu _ze yo_..."

Midori yang sedang membereskan botol air minum para anggota klub sontak mengangkat kepala, sekaligus kepalannya. "Eh? Nishiki Ryouma tadi ngomong, ya?"

"Eng..., kayaknya nggak deh, Midori-san...," Aoi berusaha menetralisir suasana hati gadis galak itu.

Mata Tenma beralih dari Shindou, menuju sosok Tsurugi yang tengah duduk bersila sambil minum, tanpa sekalipun tertarik memerhatikan manisnya tindakan Akane tadi.

_Sabarlah, Tenma. Sabar! Ingat, orang sabar pasti disayang Tsurugi, _batin Tenma pada dirinya sendiri. Dan rupanya kalimat terakhir itu cukup memberi pengaruh baik bagi ketenangan hatinya.

Benar. Kalau ia mau bersabar sampai beberapa jam ke depan, ia pasti akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya ada dalam posisi Shindou. Bahkan kalau beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik. _Misalnya?_ Yah, misalnya seperti mulut botol air minum yang sedang dikulum Tsurugi itu.

Tenma senyum-senyum, sambil sesekali terkekeh-kekeh. Memaksa Kariya, yang punya alergi tersendiri terhadap orang aneh, harus menggeser pantat cukup jauh agar bisa menghindar dari aura kelam anak itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah kutunggu kau, Tsurugi!"

Baru selangkah keluar dari komplek SMP Raimon, satu suara kencang memaksa Tsurugi menengadah. Terlihat sejumput rambut putih berkibaran ditiup angin, yang setelah diamati baik-baik, ternyata adalah bagian dari sesosok tinggi tegap yang tengah bertengger di atas pagar sekolah. Tampak tubuh itu tetap mantap di posisinya, meski tak mengenakan mantel atau jaket apapun untuk menepis hawa musim dingin.

"Hakuryuu?" Tsurugi menyipitkan mata. "Ngapain kamu di situ?"

_STAP!_

Dengan penuh gaya, Hakuryuu mendarat sempurna di depan Tsurugi. Desah kagum orang-orang di sekitar mereka, menambah jumlah rasa percaya diri Hakuryuu yang memang dari _sononya _sudahberlebihan itu.

"Berterimakasihlah, Tsurugi!" suara Hakuryuu gagah membahana. "Karena aku sudah bersedia datang kemari, agar kau tak perlu repot-repot mencariku!"

Tsurugi berkerut dahi. "Hah? Memangnya buat apa aku mencarimu? Kayak kurang kerjaan saja... Sudah, minggir sana! Aku mau pulang! Kalau mau tanding, carilah waktu lain. Aku sibuk!" cetus Tsurugi ketus, sembari bersiap melangkah terus.

Hakuryuu bergeming. "Tsurugi! Aku mengerti bahwa kau malu jika harus menyampaikannya di tengah orang-orang ini," tangan Hakuryuu terentang, menuding orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul demi menyaksikan pertunjukan langka yang mungkin bisa diberi judul: "Manusia Terhebat Datang Menagih Coklat."

"Tapi!" satu tangan Hakuryuu berpindah ke depan dada, mirip gaya pujangga tenar sedang berdeklamasi. "Bukankah cinta akan lebih bermakna jika penyampaiannya disaksikan oleh banyak orang? Manusia-manusia tulus yang akan merestui dan menerangi jalannya cinta, bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dihindari, Tsurugi!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan, agaknya merasa tersanjung karena disebut Hakuryuu sebagai 'manusia-manusia tulus'.

"Bagaimana, Tsurugi? Sudikah kiranya kau mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu untuk tidak segera pulang dan bertahan di sini barang sejenak?"

Bukannya _mudeng_, Tsurugi malah makin stres melihat tingkah rivalnya yang tak kenal malu ini.

"Dengar, ya, Hakuryuu...," melepas segumpal napas putih yang tersengal, Tsurugi melanjutkan, "aku tidak mengerti maumu apa, tapi yang jelas sekarang aku tidak punya waktu meladeni puisimu. Jadi, maaf! Aku harus pulang!"

Tsurugi berbalik, berusaha menerobos kepungan penonton sebelah kanan. Entah kenapa sepertinya para penonton lebih memihak Hakuryuu. Alih-alih memberi jalan, mereka malah berjajar semakin rapat, mengurung Tsurugi di dalamnya.

"Lihatlah, Tsurugi!" Hakuryuu bersedekap seraya membusungkan dada. "Bahkan mereka pun berpendapat bahwa kau sama sekali tak perlu menunda niat sucimu itu!"

_Niat suci apaan?_ Tsurugi mulai habis kesabaran. Beruntung, sebelum amarah itu meledak berhamburan, satu tangan milik salah seorang penonton menarik kuat tangannya, menyusupkannya agar bisa ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Dan sebelum Tsurugi sadar penuh akan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, ia sudah berada di luar kepungan penonton. Terkumpal-kampil mengikuti langkah gegas penyelamatnya, menjauh dari kegilaan Hakuryuu.

"Te-Tenma?" Akhirnya Tsurugi bisa mengenali sosok yang tengah menarik tangannya itu. "Apa yang..."

"Sudah, tenanglah. Ikuti saja aku," Tenma tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kaki keduanya berderap cepat, berlomba dengan deru napas mereka. Berbelok melewati sebuah gang kecil, Tenma mendorong Tsurugi masuk ke balik sisi belakang sebuah rumah.

"Nah..., sudah aman..." Tenma mengembangkan senyum di tengah napasnya yang masih terengah.

"Ah..."

Napas Tsurugi masih menghalanginya untuk bicara banyak. Selain karena ia juga bingung harus mengucapkan apa. _Berterima kasih, ataukah..._

"Jadi, Tsurugi...," Tenma kembali mengulangi tindakannya tadi pagi. "Bagaimana? Sekarang bisa 'kan, ya?"

Memandangi sebentar tangan yang terulur itu, Tsurugi pun mengangguk, tanggap. Dirogohnya saku, mengeluarkan sekeping koin bernilai lima ratus yen dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan Tenma.

"Akhirnya...," Tenma membuka mata. "Setelah sekian lama, perasaanku pun..., lho...?"

"Maaf, aku cuma punya segitu. Tapi, terima kasih sudah membantuku lari dari Hakuryuu. Kapan-kapan akan kutambah kekurangannya. Memang, kamu mau berapa?"

"Eh, bu-bukan soal ini!" Tenma terpaksa harus menunda sorak girang hatinya. Cepat-cepat dikembalikannya koin itu ke tangan Tsurugi yang memiringkan kepala, seperti bertanya, memangnya soal apa lagi?

"Tapi, soal yang kemarin itu... Waktu kamu beli—"

"Aha! Akhirnya kutemukan juga! Tsurugi!"

Suara yang memutus perkataan Tenma itu terdengar dari atas. Dari gaya bicaranya, bisa ditebak siapa yang datang.

Lagi-lagi menengadah. Tsurugi kesal karena harus membiarkan lehernya pegal. _Kenapa sih, orang ini suka sekali berdiri di tempat yang tinggi?_

"Ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu kita ada di sini?"

Hakuryuu berdecak mengejek. "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk menipu aku yang terhebat ini, Matsukaze Tenma!"

"Jangan macam-macam," telunjuk Tenma menuding ke atas. "Yang akan diberi oleh Tsurugi adalah aku, tahu!"

"Hah? Bicara apa kamu, Matsukaze Tenma?" Hakuryuu melompat turun, tak sudi membiarkan dua insan itu berduaan di bawah. Melihat itu, Tenma segera pasang badan di depan Tsurugi. "Aku sudah mengenal Tsurugi lebih dulu daripada kamu. Selain itu, dia juga sudah menerima pernyataan cintaku, sewaktu di God Eden!"

"Ha? Tunggu dulu..., siapa yang..."

Tenma jelas tak sepakat, "Enak saja! Meski terlambat sedikit, aku jauh lebih memahami Tsurugi daripada kamu! Lihat, aku membawanya ke tempat sepi begini karena tahu Tsurugi orangnya pemalu. Lagian, baru-baru ini aku menguasai hissatsu bernama "Ou no Tsurugi", tahu! Nah, sudah jelas kan, kalau Tsurugi itu adalah milikku."

"Tenma..., kamu ngomong ap..."

"Huh, kalau cuma segitu, sih, kecil! Dalam waktu sehari aku juga bisa punya hissatsu begitu! Akan kunamai "Ryuu no Tsurugi"!"

"Oi..., Hakuryuu..."

"Halah, naga mana mungkin bisa punya pedang!"

"Pokoknya...," Tenma dan Hakuryuu saling ngotot, melancarkan argumen masing-masing. Tsurugi akhirnya tak tahan lagi. Diraihnya sebuah gagang sapu yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, dan dihantamkannya. Sekali ke atas kepala coklat dan dua kali ke atas kepala putih.

_Stak! Stak! Stak!_

Tenma mengaduh, sementara Hakuryuu lebih berupa komplain.

"Tsurugi, teganya... Kenapa aku dua kali...?"

"Karena kamu 'kan, manusia _terhebat_," jawab Tsurugi, setengah menyindir. "Kalau cuma segitu bukan masalah 'kan?"

Kalau teman-teman penasaran kenapa Tsurugi bisa dapat gagang sapu, itu karena sebenarnya mereka sedang berada di dekat pembuangan sampah. Dengan kata lain, ya..., sapu itu sebenarnya salah satu dari sampah yang sudah dibuang warga.

"Nah," Tsurugi berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang katakan dengan jelas—dan langsung—padaku, kalian mau apa? Aku tidak punya waktu menonton kalian bertengkar."

Hakuryuu yang pertama berdiri. Tegar meski dengan dua benjol bertingkat di kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Tsurugi! Akan kukatakan dengan jelas kalau—"

"Coklat!" seru Tenma menyela. Tidak tahan melihat gaya Hakuryuu yang terlalu bertele-tele. "Aku minta coklatmu, Tsurugi!"

"Hei, itu kalimatku, tahu!" protes Hakuryuu.

"Oh, coklat...," barulah Tsurugi paham. "Bilang dong, dari tadi...," dibukanya tas, mengambil semua coklat yang ia terima dari gadis-gadis tadi pagi. "Nih, ambil saja sesuka kalian."

Tenma dan Hakuryuu menjulurkan kepala. Melihat apa yang disodorkan Tsurugi pada mereka.

"Lho? Kukira kamu cuma punya satu coklat?"

Tsurugi berdecak. "Sudahlah, mau ambil tidak, nih?"

"Oh, oke... oke!"

Segera Tenma dan Hakuryuu membagi coklat itu sama rata. Masing-masing mendapat tiga buah.

"Sudah cukup, kan? Aku mau pulang!"

"Baiklah, Tsurugi!" Tenma berdadah-dadah riang. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya! _I love you full!_" tak lupa dengan _kiss-bye-_nya.

Tsurugi mendengus, namun tak mau menanggapi.

Hakuryuu masih memandangi kotak-kotak berbungkus lucu di tangannya. Lantas ia pun mencubit pantatnya sendiri. Begitu dari mulutnya terlontar kata aduh, ekspresinya perlahan berubah. Girang luar biasa, tak kalah dengan Tenma.

Selama beberapa menit selanjutnya kedua anak manusia yang sudah tercapai cita-citanya itu masih menari riang bersama di tengah tumpukan sampah rumah tangga.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Teletubbies pun berpamitan.

Ehm, maksudnya, karena sudah capek menari, Hakuryuu dan Tenma pun beranjak pulang. Situasi sudah tidak sepanas tadi.

"Tak kusangka, Tsurugi beli coklat lebih dari satu."

"Iya, percuma kita buang-buang tenaga berkelahi segala."

"Kaya juga dia, ya?"

"Hmp, sainganku gitu, lho!" Hidung Hakuryuu kembang kempis. "Sekaligus calon istriku..."

"Ya, ya...," Tenma mengangguk-angguk acuh. "Dia memang Tsurugi-ku…."

"Eh, masih ngotot, ya?."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, naga mana mungkin punya pedang?"

"Huh, segitu yakinnya? _Wani piro_?"

Rasanya Teletubbies nggak pernah pakai ribut, deh, kalau mereka mau pulang. Apalagi sampai pakai bahasa Jawa segala... Tapi, ya, sudahlah.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

Eh, sebentar, sebentar! Yang tadi dikasih Tsurugi kepada mereka 'kan, coklat yang dia dapat dari orang? Terus, coklat yang ia beli tempo hari itu, buat siapa?

"Oh, ini?" Tsurugi menghentikan langkah, dan memandang kamera. Menunjukkan kotak persegi berpita biru muda di tangannya. "Ini, sih..." Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah menuding bangunan rumah sakit yang tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Oh..._

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Awas!"

Karena disampaikan dengan sepasang pipi merah merona, ancaman itu sama sekali tak terdengar menakutkan, _ya?_

.

.

.

_Omake_

Lantas, malamnya. Masih pada hari yang sama.

Tsurugi mengerutkan kening, mata terpejam rapat. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Merasa kurang nyaman.

"Tsurugi..." satu bisikan dingin menggelitik kupingnya. "Tsurugi..."

"Uh...," _Kok..., badanku berat...?_

Mencoba membuka mata, mencari tahu apa yang tengah menindih badannya.

Di tengah remang-remang cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk lewat tirai, Tsurugi bisa menangkap perwujudan sepasang bibir merah mengerucut di depan wajahnya.

"Tsurugi-ku..., Ryuu no Tsurugi..."

Detik berikutnya dua jeritan membahana. Satu yang bertema horor, adalah milik Tsurugi. Sedangkan satu lagi yang bertema kesakitan, adalah milik Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya, selain Hakuryuu, ada yang lebih pantas diserahi tanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Yaitu gadis bejat yang memasukan obat perangsang ke dalam coklat yang dihadiahkan pada Tsurugi tadi pagi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Sudah, ah. Sampai sini aja! Saya mesti kabur, nih! Sebelum jadi buronan nomor satu keluarga Tsurugi! ciao! XD


End file.
